


Waking From A Dream

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: It Was A Dream, Jim doing the right thing, M/M, Mystery, POV Jim Gordon, Post-Canon Fix-It, ignore episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: Jim Gordon wakes from a dream (episode 12 season 5) and decides to do the right thing by Oswald and Edward, not sending them to Blackgate and Arkham for 10 years. He also want's to know if Oswald and Edward are now a couple. Will he be able to find out?.





	Waking From A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> somehow this ended up being from Jim's pov, I don't know what happened I just went with it. Enjoy !!

Over the years Jim Gordon had some pretty weird dreams, but this one was something else completely. He gasped awake, sitting bolt upright in the bed he was sharing with his wife Lee, drenched in sweat, his vest sticking to his skin he gulped for air.

Well that was a real doozy, as his heart hammered away inside his rib cage, Lee woke, panicked that Jim was having a heart attack. 

"Oh my god Jim, are you alright?". 

Her hand reaching to feel his head, then moving to his chest to check his heart. 

"I'm ok, just a dream.".

"It must have been some dream to have you so worked up, let me get you some water.".

Lee started to get out of bed, as Jim motioned for her to stay there. 

"It's ok, I need to get changed anyway.". 

He left Lee in bed and went to the bathroom, splashing water on his face he held the sink with both hands looking into the mirror at himself. No wonder Lee had been concerned, he looked awful, at least his heart rate had settled back to normal. 

Well he was awake now, might as well get that drink. Filling the kettle in the kitchen he got his cup ready, he could really do with something stronger than tea, but supplies were still coming in slowly and booze was not a priority, when families were still struggling for food. 

Sitting down at the table with his tea he sipped it, thinking back to his dream. What had concerned him most had not been the vigilante running around dressed as a bat of all things, it had been Oswald and Ed. 

Ever since he had awoken in Ed's apartment all those years ago, to the pair of them singing together, he knew something must be going on with those two. 

Not entirely sure what, he remembers at the time asking Ed what his relationship was to Oswald, but Ed had seemed positive that nothing had been going on, helping him out that was all. 

With everything that happened after though, Jim has his doubts, had they actually been a couple back then, they sure looked that way to Jim, when Oswald had been Mayor. The adoration on Ed's face every time he looked at Oswald was hard to miss. The same could be said in regards to Oswald as well. 

But clearly something had gone wrong between the two.

When Lucius Fox had told Jim about his conversation with Ed, before he had knocked him unconscious. When Ed had had thought he had killed Penguin, something just didn't quite fit. Lucius had said that Ed had tried to hold on to Oswald for a little bit longer, He swore to Jim that it had sounded to him, like Ed was in love with Oswald, but wouldn't or couldn't admit it.

He had been lost without him and taking drugs to see him. Ed had been high as a kite during their whole conversation, Lucius had told him. 

Jim had agreed with him at the time, that it did in fact sound like Ed was in love with Oswald, it had looked that way too, everyone at the station were waiting for a wedding announcement from them, that had been before Oswald had disappeared and Ed had gone off the deep end, crazier than usual, with his whole Riddler shtick. 

Jim cringed as he remembered handing Ed over to the court of owls, not one of his best decisions. 

Then Oswald's reappearance when he had come looking for Ed, he had been angry at Ed, Jim could tell but there was more to it, there always was with those two. Jim really wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all. 

Maybe he had treated them badly in the past but now was his chance to correct that, if he could get them both a pardon for their past crimes, especially after they had helped to save Gotham, it was really the least he could do for them, he could start to make amends, and finally solve this, so it no longer kept him up at night, or gave him such terrible dreams. 

With his tea finished he wanted to go back to bed, if he was lucky a few more hours of sleep were waiting for him, he would take some supplies to them tomorrow, it was a start at least, he could let them know that he would do everything in his power to get them a pardon.

Thinking about how Oswald's face had looked in his office when Ed had made his appearance, he had looked so pleased with himself, as if he knew Ed wouldn't leave him. 

How on earth had Ed managed to scrounge the parts to build a submarine anyway. 

They had protected Barbara and Lee both along with his unborn child, he really should thank them for that as well, maybe this could be a new start for everyone. It was going to take a lot to rebuild Gotham and they had to rebuild the bridges too, maybe a few more bridges could be built between himself and Oswald and Ed at the same time. 

Climbing into bed next to Lee, she stirred, waking to ask if he was ok now. Telling her he was, she asked about his dream and if he wanted to talk about it. 

"Yeah, might as well, it was weird Lee, ten years in the future, I had sent Oswald and Ed to prison for ten years and Oswald tried to kill me for it.". 

"Oh, well as much as I don't want to admit it, they did help save my life Jim, without their help baby Barbara might not be here.".

"I already thought that, and I don't know, I kind of feel responsible for them both.".

"Jim!.".

"Hear me out Lee, if I had paid more attention when Ed worked at the GCPD maybe he wouldn't have killed Dougherty and Kristen, I knew how everyone treated him and I did nothing to stop it, and to think I called him a friend, if that's how I treat my friends Lee, what does that say about me?".

"It's not down to you Jim, you can't right every wrong, it's too big for one man, how long have you felt like this?".

"Quite some time now, it's not just Ed, it's Oswald too, he helped me so much in the past and all I ever did was push him away, he tried to be my friend Lee and I used him for information, I just think this past year has changed the way I see myself and almost dying has made me re-evaluate things, I could at least be a better friend to more than just Harvey.".

"Your selling yourself short Jim, but it's worth a shot, but remember, this is Ed and Oswald were talking about, they aren't real easy to get along with, your not exactly Ed's favourite person either, he has tried to kill you more than once or did you forget that?".

"Pretty hard to forget when he tried to crush me to death, but you got along with him, what do you make of the thing with him and Oswald, do you think they are together?". 

Lee laughed, picking up the alarm clock beside the bed, she squinted at the time. 

"You really want to discuss if they are a couple at 4:13 in the morning?".

Seeing how serious Jim looked, Lee gave a sigh, ok sitting up more in their bed she thought of the best way to explain her time with Ed. 

"Fine, I can see your not going to let this go, I don't know Oswald that well, just from a few things Ed told me, but Ed is totally obsessed with him, I just don't know if he realizes it, or just doesn't want to acknowledge it. His whole show at Cherry's was an attempt to get Oswald's attention, I thought he was going to go back to Oswald at some point and I wasn't surprised, when he showed up having sprung Oswald out of Arkham, when he wanted revenge on Sofia. It was only a matter of time, I had been waiting for him to leave. You know Oswald saved his life back then, he chose Ed over killing Sofia, the Dentist did quite a job on Ed too and Oswald flapped around him the whole time I was examining him.".

No Jim had not known that, He knew Oswald had risked his life to save Ed's when Bane had attacked, almost losing his eye for Ed, and how Ed had stuck to Oswald like glue, taking care of him. Just how many times had they saved each other. There were definite feelings involved on both sides, from what Jim could tell, but it still didn't answer if they were a couple or not.

"Did he ever say anything about Oswald to you?".

"Not much, he said he hated him for what he did, he never said what it was that Oswald had done, he blamed him for his mental problems when Oswald had him frozen, but there wasn't anything wrong with him, it was all in his head. Sometimes he would just look so lost and sad, he just didn't want to talk about it, and I wasn't going to push.". 

Lee gave a sigh, she had felt sorry for him, even after everything, he was clearly missing Oswald, maybe they did have a break up, and Jim was right in thinking that they used to be a couple. 

"Get some more sleep Jim, I'm sure the rest of this can keep until the morning.".

Feeling bad for the way that she had used Ed's affection for her, she knew sleep would not come easy, but some things should just be left in the past, you can't change them, but you can move on and maybe make amends, she would think more about it in the morning, when she wasn't so tired.

Jim watched her try to sleep, his brain working hard, he couldn't just out right ask them, as much as he wanted to, he would just have to see if he got anymore clues, he would find out one way or the other. 

***************************************************************

Kissing Lee goodbye, she was off to work at the hospital, now well on it's way to being fully stocked with everything they needed, making Lee's job that little bit easier. 

Jim made his way to the GCPD, thanks to the army a few of the squad cars now had gas, and he happily commandeered one for his use today. 

Stocking the car with a few boxes of supplies for Oswald and Ed, he dropped in on Harvey to let him know where he was going, just in case he was met with hostility by the pair, Harvey would at least know where to find his body, hopefully. 

"If you want to do this brother, I won't stop you, but I don't get why you care so much.".

Harvey looked at Jim as if he had gone mad, given everything this past year had thrown at him, maybe he had, or maybe it had just helped to give him a better perspective on what's important in life. 

"I can't explain it Harv, I just think it's the right thing to do.".

Clapping Jim on the back, Harvey started walking away.

"Your funeral, don't say I didn't warn you.".

Jim chuckled at his friend's retreating back, maybe this was going to be a suicide mission, but there was only one way to find out. 

With that cheerful thought he got back to the car and made his way to city hall. It was empty when he got there, no sign of Oswald, it was like he had never been there, Ok he would try the library, maybe he was there with Ed. Leaning against the car Jim wondered where they could have gone, the library had been a bust, no sign of them there either, It looked like they wouldn't be back. 

It was probably a long shot but he decided to drive out to the Van Dahl estate, maybe they had gone back there, now that a temporary bridge had been put into place, he wouldn't put it past either of them to have found themselves a car. 

During the long drive there, Jim thought of the best way to handle this. He wanted them to know he was grateful for everything they had done, and he would help in getting them a pardon, if that didn't go well, he was prepared to call Harvey Dent to help keep them out of jail, or spend as little time there as possible. 

He would give Dent a call if it became necessary, but a full pardon for everyone involved wasn't too much to ask for. 

As he entered the drive he noticed another car parked close to the front door, his assumption was hopefully correct and they had moved back in. Leaving the supplies in the car for now, he made his way to the entrance, the door was open slightly and he could hear voices from inside. 

It sounded like Oswald and it looked like Jim was in luck, he sounded like he was in a good mood for once, for a brief second he thought of knocking and shouting GCPD, but assumed they wouldn't see the funny side, so just knocked instead. Footsteps came towards him, he recognized Oswald's shuffle as he swung open the door pointing a gun at him. 

"Jim?." 

Oswald looked shocked to see him gracing his doorstep.

"Oswald, I have some supplies for you in the car, thought you could use them.". 

Jim tipped his head indicating to the car in question. Ed appeared behind Oswald, glaring at Jim over his shoulder, Ok Ed wasn't happy to see him. 

"Jimbo, what can we do for you this fine day?". 

Ed made even this pleasantry sound vaguely threatening, no he really wasn't pleased to see him. Before he could repeat himself for Ed's benefit, Oswald motioned his head towards the police car. 

"Jim bought us supplies, thoughtful of him, don't you think so Ed?".

Still glaring at Jim, Ed normally a man of many words simply replied, yes. 

"If you show me where you want them Oswald, I'll bring them in for you.". 

Jim felt uncomfortable under Ed's watchful gaze. 

"Just put them in the hall, Olga can move them later, Ed will give you a hand, won't you Ed?". 

The hostility from Ed seemed to be ramping up, and Jim would like nothing more than to just drop the supplies and run, but he wanted to talk to them both, and he needed to do it now, he had waited too long already. 

"After you Jimbo!". 

Ed waits for Jim to open the car, handing Ed the first box, Ed's face has become unreadable, Jim hopes he isn't thinking of imaginative ways that he can kill him, but with Ed you just never know. 

Lifting his own box, he follows Ed into the marbled hallway, and placing it down, he quickly returns to the car for the next box, glancing at Ed to make sure he isn't going to stab him, he will probably wait until all the boxes are unloaded first. Carrying in the last box, Ed tells him to leave the door open, the place needs airing out, It looks like they were lucky and no one had claimed the place during their year of isolation. 

Making his way to what he remembers is the lounge, he finds Oswald sitting, pouring drinks. Ed sits beside Oswald on the couch, any closer and he would be sat in Oswald's lap. Yeah there is more going on with these two, there has to be, he thinks to himself as he takes the glass Oswald offers him, he really shouldn't as he has to drive back into the city, but it will work nicely as an ice breaker, allowing him to make a toast. 

Oswald gestures for Jim to take a seat. As Oswald passes a glass to Ed, Jim clears his throat. Raising his glass to the pair, leaning towards them slightly. 

"To all your help, saving Gotham and for saving Lee and Barbara, Thank you both!".

The pair are sat frozen, staring at Jim, Oswald's eye is wide as he watches Jim sip from his glass. 

He tries to suppress a moan as the smooth, alcohol slides down his throat, warming him almost instantly, he knows immediately that what he is drinking must be expensive, after the sorry excuse for booze he had been drinking lately, this is like pure heaven on his tongue. 

Ed's smirk proves he wasn't that successful in hiding his moan, as he had first thought. Attempting to put this awkward moment behind him, Jim decides to tell them about the possible pardon. 

"I can't promise anything, but I wanted you both to know that I have asked for a pardon for you, after everything you have done for this city and myself, I will do all I can to make sure you get one.".

"Oh Jim, that's nice of you, I assume it would be a full pardon, for All previous crimes?".

"Yes All crimes Oswald, and if by some chance they turn it down, I will have Harvey Dent represent you, so you would both avoid any jail time.".

"You are .... actually serious ... aren't you? ... This is not some sort of bad joke .... is it?". 

Oswald had a look on his face, like he couldn't quite believe what Jim was saying could be true, he turned to look at Ed, to get his reaction, to see if he had actually heard Jim correctly. Ed was glaring daggers at Jim, he could tell from the look he was giving him, that Ed didn't believe a word he was saying. 

"What are you up too?, I don't trust you Jim, Why would you do this for us?.".

Ed was angry and he had every right to be, Jim had not treated the pair kindly in the past, they had no reason to trust him now. He knew he had more of a chance that Oswald would listen and believe him, but Ed was a different story, Jim knew how much Ed disliked him, maybe going so far as thinking Ed might actually hate him, he only hoped that his actions could change that. 

"Because it's the right thing to do Ed, after everything you two have done for this city, and what you went through with the chip in your head, It's about time someone thanked you for it.".

Jim could tell that Ed still didn't believe him, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the chip, it was obviously a sore subject for Ed, it had made him even angrier if that was at all possible. 

Oswald placed his hand on Ed's knee in an attempt, Jim assumed was meant to calm him down, to his surprise it actually worked, Ed started to relax and he became noticeably calmer thanks to Oswald. Finally able to breath again he gave them both a small smile, finishing off his drink, no way was he letting booze that good go to waste, he stood to leave. 

Getting an idea he knew he would end up regretting he addressed the pair.

"Maybe you would both like to come for dinner later this week, we have more supplies and Lee can cook something nice I'm sure, think of it as a thank you for saving Lee, Barbara and the baby.".

Before Ed had a chance to open his mouth to decline, Oswald had already accepted on their behalf, Ed's murderous glare was now aimed squarely at Oswald, on that note Jim decided to make a hasty escape. 

Now all he had to do was break the good news to Lee, and hope she didn't murder him herself. 

****************************************************

"You did what?, I don't believe you sometimes Jim Gordon".

Jim cringed as Lee screeched at him, ok maybe it hadn't been his best idea, but he really thought Lee would be mostly alright with it, clearly he had been wrong. It was only one dinner, surely a few hours with the pair would not be that bad.

"Your only doing this because you can't work out if they are a couple or not, I know what your like Jim, you always have to get to the bottom of things, now thanks to you I have to spend an evening with Ed, after everything we have been through ... Did you forget we stabbed each other!". 

OK Lee might have a point, but he honestly thought that they could put that behind them and move on, after all Ed had tried to kill him as well and he was willing to move on from it. 

Holding out his hands in surrender, before Lee starting throwing things at him, he tried his best to apologize, yes he should have asked her first but it had been a spur of the moment thing, and with hindsight he might not have made the offer that he did. 

"We need to move on from it, if we want to be on friendly terms with them Lee, how am I suppose to make amends with them both, if we both don't try to forgive them.". 

Seeing the look on Lee's face, Jim tried a different approach.

"It was Oswald who took you to Strange to save your life Lee, we should be thanking Oswald for that, don't you think?".

"Strange put a chip in my head Jim, uhh, You just don't get why this is so difficult for me, do you?". 

Jim opened and closed his mouth, making him look a little bit like a goldfish, he didn't really get why this was such a huge thing for Lee, Barbara had tried to kill her a couple of times too and they got on fine now, since baby Barbara had been born anyway. 

"I don't particularly like the person I was, when I was with Ed, or how I manipulated him into doing what I wanted. I have accepted that darker side of myself Jim, but I don't want a constant reminder of it, I don't want to be friends with Ed or Oswald, next time leave me out of your plans, just ask them if their together or leave it alone. I don't get why you need to know so badly, your not their dad Jim.".

Lee might have a point, he should not have dragged her into it, but he can't take his invitation back now, It wasn't like he was going to end up best friends with the pair, he just wanted to do the right thing and loss the animosity between them, all he was really aiming for was to be on friendlier terms, surely that wasn't such a bad thing, and if he discovered that they were a couple in the process it was all a win win situation. 

"I will owe you big time for this Lee, just this once, two hours and we can kick them out, remember I did endure dinner with Ed and Kristen back in the day, that you set up, that I didn't want to do!".

Yeah maybe that had been a bad point to bring up, just the look on Lee's face told him that, true as it might be, but it had seemed to make an impact on Lee either way. 

"Fine!! .. two hours .... And if you don't throw them out, I will.".

Jim would take it, dinner wouldn't last that long anyway and two hours was a perfect amount of time for him to get to the real issue, when the two hours were up he would know if they were together or not. 

****************************************************

The night of the dinner arrived, Jim was pleased with himself as he had managed to get all of the trimmings for a nice, if somewhat small dinner for four people, Lee had even cooked for them, which was a miracle in itself, seeing as it was her only night off this week. It was nothing fancy, but considering what they had all eaten this past year, it was almost a banquet in comparison.

Dead on eight o'clock a sharp knock sounded on their door and Jim gave Lee a big smile, which she chose to ignore in favour of checking on dinner in the kitchen. Jim went to let the pair of them in and opened the door to find both Ed and Oswald dressed to the nines as usual.

Oswald stepped forward and handed Jim a rather nice bottle of wine, well he assumed it was a nice bottle knowing next to nothing about wine, but knowing Oswald he was probably showing off, it was wasted on Jim, but he wasn't going to tell Oswald that. 

"Thank you Oswald, that's very thoughtful of you, come in, dinner is almost ready, Lee's in the kitchen if you wanted to say hello?.".

Closing the door behind them, Jim followed them through to the kitchen, where Lee was getting ready to plate up their meal. Oswald greeted Lee with nod and a terse. 

"Dr Thompkins or is it Gordon now?". 

As Ed stood looking uncomfortable being in the same room with Lee once more. 

"Oswald, Ed.". 

Lee smiled at the pair, Jim watched as she switch into hostess mode, welcoming the pair and asking them to take a seat. 

"Can I get either of you something to drink before dinner, sorry we don't have much to offer, or we could open the wine you brought?".

Jim smiled to himself, he knew it would work out, Lee was a gracious host and put everyone at ease. Even Ed seemed to be relaxing slightly, as he pulled a chair out for Oswald to take a seat. Oswald still seemed a little stiff but Jim was sure that would change soon. 

As everyone took their seat, Lee handed round glasses of Oswald's wine, Jim attempted conversation with the pair, he wanted to stay away from the topic of their pardon as he had heard nothing yet, and a phone call to Harvey Dent hadn't worked out quite so well either. Harvey wanted the pair behind bars, were they belonged in his opinion and couldn't understand why Jim didn't want the same thing. 

Just what exactly do you say to an ex kingpin and what would he even call Ed, his sidekick?, partner in crime?, lover?. Jim would work it out later, he needed to talk about something before the silence become more awkward than it already was. 

Oswald was sat fingering his cuff, as Ed glanced around the room looking anywhere else, except in Lee direction. Jim was beginning to agree with Lee, maybe this had not been one of his best ideas. 

Thankfully Lee came to his rescue, placing their dinner down and engaging them in conversation about baby Barbara. Oswald to Jim's surprise became quite animated about the baby, Jim had no idea Oswald had visited her to congratulate Barbara on the babies birth. 

"Didn't you know Jim, that Ed and myself are honorary uncles to your daughter?".

Oswald looked incredibly pleased that he was the one breaking this news to Jim. 

Oh god, what kind of influence would the pair have on his daughter, images of a young girl dressed as Ed or Oswald flashed through his mind, her spouting riddles at him, Oswald style temper tantrums, just what was Barbara thinking, letting them near his daughter. Smiling uneasily at Oswald, Jim turned his attention to his meal, Lee was carrying the conversation as Jim shoveled food into his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from threatening the pair to stay away from his baby girl. 

He would be having words with Barbara about this tomorrow, what was she thinking, Oswald and Ed uncles, was this really his life now. 

Pushing his worry aside, Jim tried to enjoy the evening or suffer through it, Oswald and Ed were more pleasant company than he first thought and the conversation seemed to flow, he wouldn't go as far as saying he was enjoying himself, but once the initial awkwardness was overcome, he found himself laughing at some of the things Oswald had been up to since reunification. 

Jim may have made a mistake mentioning Ed the dog, Ed had scowled at the subject, as everyone could tell Oswald had named him after Ed, but Oswald had launched into quite a tale about the dog and the submarine, thankful that Nyssa Al Ghul had left him at the pier. Jim watched Ed roll his eyes, every time Oswald made mention of the dog, surely Ed couldn't be jealous of his namesake, but it indeed looked that way to Jim. 

Then Lee made an off hand remark to the pair, as they sat on the couch in their living room, dinner now finished as they drank another bottle of wine that Lee had found, pushed to the back of a cupboard in the kitchen, he didn't even remember buying it. 

"I'm glad you two are partners again.".

"Thank you Lee, so are we, we both fit well together, We are after all, quite a pair.".

Oswald looked happy and glancing at Ed, where he sat next to Oswald on the couch, Jim saw a smile on his face as well. Things would have likely been alright, had Lee not followed up with her next comment.

"You do make a lovely couple, if you don't mind me saying so, I'm happy you were both able to get back together, and living together again as well.".

The pair stared at Lee for a second speechless, before they both broke out in hysterical laughter. 

Jim looked at Lee why were they laughing, looking back at the pair he noticed tears had formed in their eyes, Oswald was gasping for breath and Ed looked truly insane. 

"We are not a couple my dear Lee, what ever gave you that idea?".

Oswald finally managed to address Lee, wiping his eyes with the pocket square that Ed had just handed to him. Ed was now giggling to himself, clearly trying to get himself under control. Had Jim really been that wrong all this time, and he called himself a detective, he was beginning to rethink his career choice. 

But they acted like a couple, all evening they had been more of a couple than himself and Lee, even now they were sat unnecessarily squished together on his couch, and Ed had his hand firmly on Oswald's knee and hadn't moved it since the pair had sat down.

"We are business partners and friends, nothing more, don't tell me you thought we were a couple Jim, is that was this was a double date?". 

Oswald snorted at the absurdity of their situation, Jim didn't know what to say, he had been so sure they were a couple, he would have staked his life on it, well even though he was wrong he had got his answer, no more crazy dreams for him, he could finally put this behind him, now the only thing that would be keeping him up at night, would be whatever plans these two were up to and not their love life. 

"Well thank you both for a lovely evening, on that note I think we should be leaving.".

Ed stood and offered his hand to Oswald to help him up, Jim went to open the door for them as Ed, with his hand resting gently on the small of Oswald's back, guided him to the door. 

"Do keep us informed regarding our pardons, won't you Jim?".

"Of course Oswald, thank you both for coming, drive safe Ed?".

"Will do Jimbo.".

With a small two finger salute from Ed, Jim watched as the pair made their way down the stairs, Ed holding on to Oswald's arm. 

Finding Lee in the kitchen washing up, he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, she snuggled against him. 

"Thank god that's over, never invite them here again Jim.".

Chuckling to himself, Jim had to agree he was glad that they had gone, he still couldn't believe he had got it so wrong, all this time they were just friends, although that was bad enough as far as Jim was concerned.

"Leave that, come have an early night.".

Jim suggested to Lee, as she turned around in his arms to kiss him, messing his hair up with her wet hands. 

"Now that, Jim Gordon, is a very good idea, much better than your last one.".

She pulled him in the direction of their bedroom, as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

**************************************************

Ed drove them back to the Van Dahl estate, the pair had both been quiet for most of the drive, Oswald gazing out into the night, taking in all the damage done to his beloved city, as Ed concentrated on driving. 

Parking as close to the door as he could get, Ed got out first and opened Oswald's door for him, offering him his hand once again, Oswald accepted with a smile.

Entering the lounge, Ed removed his jacket and went to get Oswald a drink, handing him the glass.

"Thank you Ed, I need something to remove this dreadful taste in my mouth, that was some of the worst wine I have ever drunk, at least Lee can cook.".

Ed hummed back at him as he took a small sip from his own glass, watching the light from the fire flicker over Oswald's features. He truly was stunning, even with the damage to his face from the grenade, didn't make him any less attractive in Ed's eyes. Placing down his glass, Ed took Oswald in his arms and kissed him every ounce of passion he had in his body, before gazing into his eye. 

"I've been wanting to do that all night, I'm sorry if I gave us away tonight, I didn't think they would notice that we are together.".

"Yes well, we will both just have to be more careful in the future, at least now Jim and Lee were fooled, even Barbara didn't suspect us, when we went to see the baby.".

"The look on Jimbo's face when you told him we were uncles to his daughter, I almost choked on my food.".

Oswald laughed in Ed's arms, tonight had actually been kind of fun, not bad for their first double date, he would have to repay the favour and have Jim and Lee over to the mansion, when their pardons came through of course, Olga could cook up a fine spread for them. 

"I think I'm ready for my desert now, my darling Ed.".

Oswald, taking hold of Ed's hand, gently pulled him towards the couch. Ed managed a rather breathy sounding. 

"Oswald.". 

Before his lips were captured in a heated, demanding kiss.


End file.
